elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kolskeggr Mine (Location)
Kolskeggr Mine is a mine located in The Reach, owned by Pavo Attius. Upon first arrival, the mine is under the control of the Forsworn. Quests Kolskeggr Mine The quest begins just outside Markarth, to the south east at Left Hand Mine. Enemies *Forsworn Briarheart *Forsworn Looter *Forsworn *Hagravens Notable items *Four Gold Ingots. Two of these are in a box in the back of a covered cart, and can be accessed by taking them from the side of the cart (not the front). The other two are located on the table near the Forsworn Briarheart. *Three Gold Ore. Sitting loose on table near a hole in the ground that leads back to mine entrance. *Various types of jewels from ore veins. *Seventeen Gold Ore Veins Mining The mine contains seventeen Gold Ore Veins (in order from entrance): #At the first intersection, the vein is at the end of the passageway to the left. #At the end of the opposite passageway. #Next to ore vein two. #Next to ore vein three. #Back at the intersection, to the right. In the next large room, to the right; on the right across from a covered cart. #Next to ore vein five. #Next to ore vein six. #Next to ore vein seven. #On the wall next to ore vein eight. #Back up the wooden ramp, on the first left; on the ground. #On the wall above ore vein ten. #Farther back up ramp; at the top, on the left wall. #Straight up the passageway; at the end, on the left. #Next to ore vein thirteen. #Up a hill; to the left, at the top; on floor to the left. #On the wall across from ore vein fifteen. #Back down the passageway; on the floor to the right, beneath a torch. *There is a smelter outside the mine entrance, which can be used to turn the ore into ingots. Trivia *This is the only active gold mine in Skyrim. It also contains more than four times the amount of gold ore veins than any other single location. *If the quest is not completed, the mine is easier to work as neither miners nor Forsworn are present to block the Dragonborn from mining at the various veins once they re-spawn. Completing the quest, however (and speaking to both Pavo Attius and Gat gro-Shargakh), is one way to gain access to Orc Strongholds. *Kolskeggr Mine can become an invaluable source of Gold Ore, due to a glitch that does not allow the mine to be considered "Cleared," allowing the ore to respawn. However, due to this, the Forsworn may respawn as well. Bugs *On very rare occasions, Kolskeggr suffers from a rare glitch where all, or only some veins never respawn any ore or only after an extreme amount of time. A possible cause for this glitch is that, if Kolskeggr is the first mine the Dragonborn clears out completely, the glitch may occur; however, this is not always the case. **A possible fix for this glitch is to exit, fast travel to any location, and then fast travel back to the mine. Alternatively, if the vein coloration has returned, exiting Kolskeggr mine, waiting one hour, then re-enter the mine fixes the problem. **Sometimes, however, waiting is not needed; in some instances, simply exiting the mine then reentering will be enough to fix this. Appearances * de:Kolskeggr-Mine es:Mina de Kolskeggr ru:Шахта Колскеггр (локация) Category:Skyrim: Mines Category:Skyrim: Gold Ore Vein Locations